


Little Boots

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [9]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: 一天的拍摄工作已经结束，Jacky还穿着他在戏里那双小皮靴。





	Little Boots

热水壶烧滚的时候，壶盖上都笼着一层滚烫的水雾，衬上这水汽氤氲将雨未雨的闷湿天气，屋里屋外，什么都显潮热。  
连Jacky的头上脸上，都湿漉漉的浮着一层热汗。他用宾馆毛巾，随意地抹了抹，喜滋滋提起水壶——把整块方便面饼浇了个透。  
天气不好，出不了房间，客房服务已经吃腻，何况那些是真的不大好吃。当然吃货总是有很多花样，譬如Jacky，自诩泡面圣手，能把泡面吃出一十八种变化。眼下拿开水把面饼泡熟，却把清汤都滤掉，从冰箱里拿出了旅行硬通货之辣椒酱，狠狠倒上。  
——开始拌。  
Benny拿多余的一张门卡刷开他房间时，甫入眼帘的就是一双小皮靴，然后往上是那人的小腿，蜂蜜色的皮肤金灿灿泛着水光，不知是油是汗。若再往上，则是一个巨大的面碗。  
Benny走过去，谈不上蹑手蹑脚，但大部分的脚步，都已被松软的地毯吸收掉。  
“其实可以叫客房服务呀！”他笑道，“还有你，Wu Jing，听说你把剧组的靴子穿走了？”

Jacky原本是坐在沙发上，弓着身子，将一根塑料叉使得大开大阖，且在拌面。  
空调温度开得很低，但还未见效。他已把上衣脱掉，精赤着上身，单穿一条沙滩短裤，并那靴子，就是全部战斗装备。他的目光，从有红有白的面碗里抬起头来，呆望着兀自走近的本剧组头号大魔王——导演阁下Benny Chan，可能是因为太专注于这一碗面，一时之间，脸上的表情都是热到怔愣、饿到呆滞。  
“……我的拖鞋坏了。”他缓冲了一下，捏着叉子道。  
“你又违反剧组的规定。”Benny在他对面的床沿坐下，双手合拢交叉，放在腿上。就保持这样一种玩味表情，跟Jacky和他的拌面保持对峙。“规定是怎么说的？……演员不可将道具带出拍摄区域，”他抬了抬下巴，示意那双靴子。“喏。”  
Jacky败下阵来：“是我错！可我拖鞋带子断啦。而且我真是好饿……Benny……导演……”  
他的脸上挤着笑，看上去也不很像笑意。他不过是咧着嘴，然而眼皮低垂，那面容角落里潜伏多时的一条条的细纹都蜂拥登台，彰示自我的存在。Benny看着它们，心里是很明白，Jacky的年纪，与他自己的年纪，都是一天天的在变化、增长。  
他的头都白了，Jacky的皱纹深了；Jacky的头发其实也已白掉，而Benny Chan自己的头发则在减少。总有一天会是两个老头子相对而坐，不过所幸，今天离那时候还会有好久好远。  
便是此时动了念头，Benny即伸出手，抓住那只碗，把它从Jacky的手中拿走。说：“好呀，有这么饿，我喂你呀。”  
声音压得很低，语调轻描淡写。  
Jacky的双手间突然空了，可他像累过了头，一时间没有应对，仍是空举着双手。  
他的双肘，仍支在腿上，身体弯曲着，自下而上抬头，与坐下也高大他不止一头的Benny对望。他的皱纹舒展开，汗水沿着皮肤表面微妙的起伏滚落下来。他的呼吸就在这沉默的对望里逐渐变得急促，脖颈青筋绽起，肩膀都开始震动。  
忽然他站起来，没有多说一个字，伸手指插进短裤里，把它用沿着臀线与腿围卷起，卷成一道纠结的麻花，再松手任其落下。  
除了剧组的小皮靴，他的身上再无庇护。就这样坦荡荡地，微屈起一条受过伤的右腿，站在Benny的身前。转而居高临下看他，说，你等等，我把鞋也脱了。  
“不用。”Benny说，“先过来。”

他是伸手相迎的，抓住Jacky的手臂，把他拉近。维持这坐姿，展臂刚好能圈住他的腰臀。Jacky身体的某个部位，离得很近，且还羞涩地软垂着，等着被挑逗。  
Benny没有立刻关照它，偏生是避过了它，先用手掌沿着身后那腿线慢慢地抚摸上去。一路有无数汗液水滴被他的手指拂落，他们直接的接触是潮湿腻滑的，稍有松懈，简直要抓握不住。当那双手，一直往上，停留在凸起的两片软肉上，是先覆盖住，而后再一点点地加力。  
Jacky起先都一动不动，任凭他把玩搓揉，甚至还能挺胸昂首，似乎很是自信于自己的身体，和淡定态度。但抚摸逐渐深入，他的身体某处，被悄然分开、探触。  
Benny的一根手指，在完全脱离了观察的角度，还能准确定位，依然无误。像是不能想象就能有这样突发的状况，当Benny的指间，沾着湿滑汗液，一次性就触碰到Jacky最脆弱柔软的部位，他幽闭深藏的小小入口。  
Jacky的肢体都因此弹动了一下，他的双手落下，按住Benny的头发。Benny注意到，他那原本低垂着的部位兴奋起来，已是半硬不软的状态。于是立刻给它加上一个吻，将欲望的弓弦拉至十分。  
Jacky从喉咙里发出闷哼，有点不乐意地揉搓着Benny的头皮。在他身后的手引导他将身伏低，终于他们的嘴唇足够碰到嘴唇，距离瓦解在一刹那间，Jacky似是突然跳进他怀里，或者说砸向Benny的身体，他们激烈撞击在一起，胸膛碰着衣裳，手指勾住臂膀。  
他俩的年纪加起来都快将要有一百岁，但他们的这一个吻，丝毫不输任何只知道亲吻的好处的年轻人。起初要碰擦嘴唇，拿舌头试探，一旦叩开山门，便长驱直入、抵死纠缠。他们的这个吻是拿呼吸的权利作交换，不到双双气短，都不愿稍稍分离。  
这吻还在继续，Benny就感觉到一样热物紧顶着他的小腹，一双手，正摸索他的拉链与裤扣。于是在那个吻的终结处，Benny松开手。  
“沙发还是床？”他的声音哑了，但却不是像个真正的老人，他的声音黯哑似若即将爆发的野兽，他的手指，在方才的激吻中亦已初步开拓过未来的疆域。现在，热土宛然，箭在弦上，岂能不发呢？

“我原来想在沙发上吃。”Jacky十分诚实。  
他站起来，掩饰无用，也不伸手去遮盖他最紧张的器官。Benny目送他转过身去，两步踏过间距，将状态稍好的膝盖落在沙发软垫上。这感觉很奇妙，像看到最倨傲的野兽也能怀抱欲念接受雌伏。Benny靠近他时，虽然依旧是安静的，然而Jacky早已觉察，他的手掌向后凭空打捞者，“快一点……”他低哼着，像在忍受什么痛苦的事，“快来。”  
Benny的一只手，迟疑了一下，放低停在他屈起的腿上，或者说，他的靴子上。那不是他的皮肤，是Benny为他量身夺造的伪装。长度恰当，这时节刚好露出他紧绷的小腿，武人的肌肉蓄藏着力量，附着在纤细的骨骼上，微微颤动，保持紧张。  
Benny的手抚着那腿往上，他去除了衣物累赘的身体弓下，贴上Jacky向后收缩的肩胛。他的另一只手，就这样绕过那肩膀，环住了Jacky的胸膛。  
“喜欢我帮你挑的靴子吗？”他轻声问。  
就选这时候，坚决又强硬地刺穿他，逼他仰起头惊呼，使他退避无路。是要把这回忆与身体都一并捕获，用感觉装订在这时空的某处。

 

END


End file.
